Commemorating the Live
by Zyuette H
Summary: Takes place after the rebellion when Katniss comes across Gale whilst she visits Prim's memorial. Katniss' POV. Gadge one-shot.


**A/N:- This fanfic is a tribute to one of my favourite one-shots ever, 'Along with the Ashes' written by Dance Elle Dance. You guys should definetly check it out! And well, the story line is similar only written through Katniss' POV.**

**(URL: s/7515344/1/Along_With_the_Ashes )**

**Disclaimer:- My name is not written on the cover page of all the three books of Hunger Games Trilogy so ... no, it does not belong to me regardless of how much I want to own the credit to creating a character like Gale.**

* * *

The feeling of dread hasn't left altogether. She could still feel it, weighing like lead, setting itself deep into the pit of her stomach. But it was not to ignore that the feeling has become kind of dull over the time. The ashes have sweeped themselves, vanishing completely over the years even though no one felt the need to tend to it. The ashes were the only traces of the rebellion left in this new born world, signifying the struggle behind his new found freedom.

Ofcourse it was a huge understatement. The ashes weren't the only thing that reminded her of her times of being 'The Mockingjay'. The empty void she felt in her life at the absence of her mother, her Prim and the ever present void of her father was enough to remind her of her past and it was enough to have her night teeming with nightmares. Nightmares about losing people she already lost, the realization hitting her hard when the reality sunk in. Most of them were about Prim, which she couldn't do anything about. The ones about Peeta were immediately delt with. But the ones about losing her only best friend...

It was as if life itself was mocking her. The said person was hunched over the memorial of a certain person. It was startling enough to see him after a few years. His gray eyes the same as ever, gazing intently at the name carved of the incognito person. His black hair were of the same length. Even the appearance of his posture was the same. The only thing different was his body language. It wasn't alert. Being a hunter had taught Katniss to stay alert at all times. And she did. At all times. Expected Gale to do the same.

To add on to her astonishment, she saw a primrose laid on Prim's memorial which could come from none other than Gale. She knew it, Gale was not to be held responsible for her death. And yet, she couldn't stop herself from blaming him. He was meant to protect her. They promised each other the very same. And yet he hadn't fullfiled his side of the bargain. That's what she blamed him for. Not for Prim's death, not for leaving her and his own family, but for not making enough efforts for protecting her sister.

The thought didn't last long. She got weary, blaming him again and again in her mind for her sister's death. She could no longer maintain the thought of him being her sister's murderer. He held a place in her heart of his own. The part which took over the feelings of anger and betrayal with feelings of longing. Longing for a person who she could be herself with.

Placing her own bouquet of primroses, as well as that of Peeta's, next to his, made her's look a little bit daunting. His's was a fresh primrose, appearing to have been plucked from the soil recently. She gazed at his back, hunched over in the same exact position since she came half and hour ago.

Suddenly, she was completely overwhelmed by sense of curiosity. Gale hadn't lost anyone specifically close to him in the rebellion. Or had he? His entire family is as alive as they can ever be, and were infact more in contact with her than him what with him leaving them and her and going to District 2. Who was this person Gale was mourning since half an hour of her visit?Maybe he has been here for hours? You cannot tell. His posture didnt gave him away. He didnt exactly look tired. Though he was sitting in the same position since she came. Who could Gale be probably mourning?

She shrugged back into the shade of a nearby tree, waiting for Gale to leave so that she could look whose name was carved on that memorial. She could just about remember a few of them. Prim, Darius, Roopa and Leevy. Thats about it. And she didn't exactly remember Gale getting friendly with any of the remaining three. Who could that person be?

She waited for as long as 2 hours, the time of dusk eventually creeping onto District 12. She might as well have been asleep under the tree. Her gaze slowly meandering on his fading figure. Only when she saw him stand up was she completely alert to her normal self.

FINALLY!

She saw him draw his hood up and quickly walk away, without drawing much attention to himself. Ignoring everyone's glances thrown his way. As if he does not want to be recognised. It was quite odd for a confident hunter like Gale. Usually he used to walk with his head held high. Gale was changed more than she expected him to.

Something shone quite brightly from the end of her line of vision. Something red, completely put to contrast with the gray background present around here. The red was present right where Gale was hunched over. She quickly made her way to the memorial and gazed at the red thing.

Strawberry.

And before she could gaze at the name to which this memorial belonged, she pretty much predicted it.

Madge Undersee.

The Mayor's Daughter.

The girl Gale absolutely hated. From his guts.

She was completely baffled, which was to say something. It was quite rare for things to throw her away from her tracks. Madge Undersee was the last person on the earth she expected for Gale to mourn over. When did they build this "so called" intimate friendship? Heck, whenever did Gale started to even _not _scowl at Madge? When did they talk? What did they talk about more than the high price of strawberries? The only people to answer these questions for her were Gale and Madge. Madge was out of the question and well, Gale...he was as good as out of the question himself.

Maybe they bonded when she was in the Hunger Games perhaps? Maybe when she was gone for her Victory Tour? Maybe when she was in her Quarter Quell? Or maybe all three of them? You never know.

Out of all the people in the world, it was her only best friend and her only friend.

But there was one thing, as clear as crystal in her mind.

It was all there and she didn't notice it. The implication that there was something going on between Gale and Madge.

* * *

**A/N:- Did I do justice to every single character? Lemme Know! Thanks!**


End file.
